Operators of many retail stores and locations available to the general public utilize various surveillance and security equipment for protecting their property and products. Often times surveillance systems have the capability to record still images and/or a video stream of areas of interest, while typical security equipment includes alarms and monitors at entry and exit points for detecting specifically tagged merchandise.
However, there are a number of areas within retail and public locations that cannot be monitored by surveillance systems due to privacy issues. These areas include restrooms, fitting rooms, or other enclosed areas not accessible to the general public. These areas are often used by potential thieves, as they are aware that privacy laws prohibit surveillance of these specific areas. For example, shoplifters can take an item, such as a garment, into a dressing room or restroom, remove any security tags attached to the garment, leave the tags behind, and then exit the premises with the garment unbeknownst to store personnel, security, or surveillance equipment.